The Gentle Giants
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ultimate Way Big and Way Big show Sally that while they are giant aliens, they can also be very gentle.


**A late request someone (I can't remember who at the moment) asked for sometime back. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Sally. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gentle Giants<strong>

Sally had just come over to the Grant Mansion to see if Ally was there so that the girls could play together when she noticed something in the backyard that didn't look right. It looked like a huge hole in the ground and she slowly backed away, but then something grabbed her and it looked like a large hand. She squeaked in fear as the large white hand now brought her over to the huge hole and pull her in, a large rock moving in place to cover up the hole. Sally shivered and whimpered a bit, closing her eyes.

"Hey, it's that little girl from the other day," said a deep voice.

"Yes, brother," said another voice that was deep as well.

Sally opened her eyes and saw it was the two giant alien brothers. She remembered them from the other day, but now that she was alone with them, she was a bit scared and shivered as the white and red giant that had her carried her to the large bed and gently set her down. Sally then quickly grabbed part of the blanket that she could and pull it over herself, as if it would shield her from harm.

Way Big and Ultimate Way Big chuckled as they watched Sally pull the blanket over herself. It was actually pretty cute and they knew why she had done so. Because she was still scared of them.

"Hey, Sally," said Ultimate Way Big. "Come on out, little one."

"We won't hurt you," said Way Big as he gently pulled back the blanket where she was hiding. Gasping a little in fear, Sally curled up tightly in defense.

But after nothing happened for a bit, she opened her eyes to see them looking at her, their faces wearing gentle expressions at seeing how afraid she was. Way Big then gently placed his hand palm up beside her in gentle encouragement. Looking up at him, she then looked at his hand and slowly moved towards it, climbing up after she realized he wasn't going to grab her this time. She sat down as his hand then moved so that she was eye level with the two brothers.

"Don't be afraid," said Ultimate Way Big as his large finger gently brushed the small girl's shoulder. Way Big did the same and Sally was stunned that these aliens were giants and could no doubt take out any enemy, but were belittling their strength so that they didn't accidently hurt her.

She looked up at them. "Hi," she said. "Um, I forget your names."

Both chuckled and introduced themselves, knowing that the girl had been a bit overwhelmed the last time they had met with the other aliens present. "I'm Way Big," said the white and red alien and then gestured to the red, white, and blue colored alien behind him. "He's Ultimate Way Big, my older brother."

"What brings you to the mansion, Sally?" asked Ultimate Way Big.

"I was looking for Ally," the small girl answered.

"Oh, she's not here yet," said Way Big. "But she should be soon."

Sally looked a little sad that her friend wasn't there yet, something the two giant aliens noticed and looked at each other and nodded.

Way Big gently poked the small girl's stomach and she giggled, curling up to protect herself but Ultimate Way Big gently tickled her neck, making Sally uncurl and reach up to protect her neck.

Way Big gently pinned Sally's legs and arms with his large fingers of the hand she was in and both brothers aimed a finger at her ticklish stomach, making Sally giggle for a moment.

Then both of them began tickling her stomach gently, but also playfully and Sally broke out into loud laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as she squirmed, but was trapped.

"Her tummy is quite ticklish," said Ultimate Way Big. "Just like Rachel, Sasha, and Ally."

"I agree," said Way Big as they tickled the little girl a bit more before stopping. As much as they loved tickling their friends, they knew when to stop so that their friends wouldn't be injured.

Sally took in some deep breaths as she felt the giants tenderly stroke her back and head soothingly. They really were gentle giants, just also very protective of those they cared about.

The communications rang then. "Guys, Ally's here," said Rachel.

Sally sat up at that and the two giant aliens chuckled, setting her near the newly-installed elevator that Jury Rigg, Eatle, Grey Matter, and Rook had set up so that the others would have an easier way to get up to the Mansion's interior from the To'kustars quarters without going outside.

Waving to them, Sally pressed the button for the main floor and the elevator shot up the shaft, going a little faster than what Sally was used to, but it was fun too.

The doors opened and she jumped out in front of Rachel and Ally. "Ah, you used the new elevator," said Rachel. "How was it?"

"A little fast, but fun!" said Sally excitedly.

"What were you doing down in the To'kustars' quarters anyway?" asked Ally.

The other girl smiled. "They just showed me that they were gentle giants," she answered, making both Rachel and Ally smile.

The two small girls ran off to play and Rachel went back to the kitchen to fix lunch, smiling as she remembered the first time she had met the To'kustars and agreed with Sally on what the little girl had said.

The two aliens may be giants, but they were definitely very gentle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
